


Is That my Wallet in Your Pocket?

by 0bviousLeigh



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Kite and Ryoga are bad influences, M/M, OT3, Post-Series, so is Hart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:29:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7409449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0bviousLeigh/pseuds/0bviousLeigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kite and Ryoga teach Yuma how to pickpocket</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is That my Wallet in Your Pocket?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this tumblr post : http://rainbow-galaxy-supernova.tumblr.com/post/147003603541/adreus-adreus-remember-that-one-time-tenjou

“I blame you for this,” Ryoga hisses.

“What did I do, exactly?” Kite asks.

“If your brother hadn’t taken—”

“Don’t bring my brother into this!” Kite interrupts, but he has to admit, Ryoga has a point.

They were taking a train to a movie, and Yuma told Hart that he had something to give him when they got to the theater. But Hart didn’t feel like waiting, and soon he was eating the candy that Yuma had squirreled away for the movie.

“How did you get that?” Yuma asked.

“Nii-sama taught me how to pick pockets,” Hart said happily.

Which of course had sent Yuma into a fit of pouting, “KIIIIIIIIITE WHY WON’T YOU TEACH MEEEEEEE.”

Kite tried to tell Yuma that he didn’t need to learn, that it was a skill he taught Hart when they were on the run, and Yuma doesn’t need to know how to steal a man’s wallet to afford food.

“Or how to steal a precious coin from your friend? A coin that his dad, who has been missing for years, left behind as a message to his beloved son?” Yuma asked, turning up the pout.

“Will you teach him so he shuts up?” Ryoga asked.

“Teach us both!” Yuma said.

“I already know how,” Ryoga said.

Yuma sputtered, “And you didn’t think to teach me, either?! Why am I the only one who doesn’t know how to do this stuff?”

So in effort to keep Yuma from whining any more, Kite said he would teach Yuma IF he found the time. He made the mistake of making that promise in front of Hart, though, so when he lied and told Yuma that he was busy, Hart was there to call him out on it.

So Yuma showed up to Kite’s apartment, Ryoga in tow, and parked himself on Kite’s couch and refused to move until one of them taught him how to steal.

“You know this is illegal, right?” Ryoga asks Yuma. “You want us to teach you how to be a delinquent.”

“After all the stuff that’s happened to us, I think I ought to be prepared for anything,” Yuma says. “Plus, maybe it’ll help me avoid being robbed, you know? So sneaky people like Kite can’t take my belongings.”

Ryoga smirks—Yuma does have a point there, and he’s enjoying the way it’s making Kite squirm.

“Fine,” Kite growls, “But if you can’t learn it by the end of today, drop the subject.”

“Deal!” Yuma agrees, getting to his feet. “So where do we start?”

Ryoga purposely walks into Yuma, knocking him to the ground.

“HEY!” Yuma cries.

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” Ryoga says, helping Yuma to his feet. “I totally didn’t mean that, are you okay? And you’re dumb,” He holds up Yuma’s wallet.

Yuma stares at Ryoga wide-eyed. “How did you do that?!”

“It’s called a distraction,” Ryoga says, giving Yuma his wallet back. “I distracted you by knocking you over, and you were so focused on what had just happened you didn’t notice me taking your wallet.”

“But I would think I’d feel something! You had your hand on my butt!”

“Did not,” Ryoga says, blushing, “I barely touched you!”

“He’s right,” Kite says, “A good pickpocket can take something without touching a person’s body.” He turns to Ryoga. “Would you like to be my example?”

Before Ryoga can say anything, Kite grabs him by the shoulders, turns him around, and starts explaining to Yuma how to use the slightest touch to grab a wallet. Of course, this means that Yuma is staring right at Ryoga’s butt, and touching it, and while Yuma thinks nothing of it, Ryoga is shooting daggers at Kite.

“Tell Yuma if you feel anything,” Kite says innocently.

“Oh I’m feeling something, alright,” Ryoga says through gritted teeth.

Yuma jumps back. “But I hardly even started!”

“Don’t worry, Yuma,” Kite says, suddenly feeling very generous, “Just take your time.”

If he gets to watch Ryoga squirm, maybe this won’t be such a bad thing after all.

Yuma is nothing if not determined, and it takes him a mere hour to learn exactly what he can accomplish with a light hand.

“There’s so much you can do with only a few fingers,” Kite says. “Keep practicing, someday you might just surprise Ryoga.”

Ryoga looks about ready to explode, and Kite wonders if he’s having too much fun with this.

“Do you think someday I’ll be as good as you and Ryoga?” Yuma asks.

“I’m not sure,” Kite says, his eyes on Ryoga. “I’ve been told I have a magic touch.”

“Who told you that, V?” Ryoga asks.

Kite glowers.

“You pickpocketed V?” Yuma asks.

“He does have magic fingers, after all,” Ryoga says with a smile that’s all teeth.

“Okay, class dismissed,” Kite says flatly.

“What’s the rush?” Ryoga asks, catching Kite by the wrist. “I haven’t had a chance to teach Yuma anything, yet. Would you be my example, Kite?”

Kite should have been prepared for this.

“So, Yuma, Kite taught you how to steal from a person’s back pocket, this is how you steal from a side or front pocket.”

As soon as he gets an opportunity, Kite leans over to Ryoga and hisses, “You should be arrested for this.”

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean,” Ryoga whispers back.

“Why are your pockets so deep, Kite?” Yuma asks. “I practically have to stick my whole arm in there!”

“Let us know if you feel something, Kite,” Ryoga says sweetly.

Kite digs his nails into his palm. This means war.


End file.
